


Year One Day Nine

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Medical Check Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The day after Jean got control of her body back she is examined by Hank.





	Year One Day Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Year One Day Nine

“I’ve got a few more blood test to wait for results on but so far everything checks out Jean,” Hank said and she could feel his weariness. He had flow back over night to run these test for her since she wanted to be examined by a doctor she trusted. “It doesn’t appear that Madelyne did anything damaging to your body.”

“That’s a relief,” she said and meant it. “Do you know why I have my telekinetic abilities back, I thought they were gone for good?” If anyone could explain what was going on with the sudden return of her powers and how it might be connected to Madelyne it was Hank.

“Unfortunately no,” Hank said shaking his head. “The changes we noted after you and Psylocke swapped powers have reversed themselves some how.” He looked thoughtful, “I cannot tell if it was a natural process or if some out side force such as Madelyne triggered it.” He began to type on his computer, “complicating matters is that Betsy still only has telekinesis and remains unable to use her telepathy at all.”

“You will solve the mystery in time Hank,” Professor Xavier said from the door way. “Jean, once again I must apologize for being fooled by Madelyne Pryor.” He shook his head, “I was simply too distracted by the Genosha matter that I did not look close enough after everything that happened and she spun a good lie.”

“She said she’d been watching for a while so she would have known how best to imitate me,” she said feeling a bit self conscious. “It does worry me that she was apparently watching me for some time and I never sensed her presence at all.” Another thought occurred to her then, “How is Bobby taking the things the Forouk Shade made me say to him?”

She noticed Hank looked confused and she wondered if she should have said anything in front of him, “as well as can be expected Jean.” The professor said sadly, “Forouk’s attack was aimed at his deepest secrets and insecurities so he is understandably keeping his distance from telepaths for the time being.”

“What is this about Bobby?” Hank asked concerned, “I didn’t even know he’d been in Westchester or at the school?” She could sense his concern for his friend and also Charles wariness aboutwhat could go wrong if Hank reached out to him.

“He was here when Jean had her initial episode and it was not a pleasant experience for him,” the Professor said gently. “Reach out to him if you must but please be gentle and do not mention that you heard anything about what happened from us Bobby does not want to speak about what happened to anyone.” 

“I would suggest if you want to check on him you simply ask to see him since your in town and let him bring it up if he wishes to talk,” she said after a moment. “The thing to remember Hank is that everyone has secrets and insecurities that we telepaths occasionally pick up on and do our best to ignore because it isn’t our place to meddle.” She sighed, “But when the shade of Farouk was in charge of my body he lashed out at Bobby using those things.” She could sense his understanding and relaxed a bit if anyone could help Bobby with the fall out it would be Hank they had always been close.

The End.


End file.
